Guardians of Magic
by Rwby.Team
Summary: El Hombre de la Luna ha visto que en un futuro no muy lejano, un mal, superior a Sombra, acechará al mundo de la magia. Los Guardianes no serán suficiente para vencer al mal, y por ello acudirá en busca de Jack Escarcha. Él deberá buscar a tres personas dotadas de la magia, y juntos se harán llamar Guardians of Magic. Una historia sobre Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons.
1. Para el lector

Para el lector:

Antes de empezar a relatar esta historia, quería decir unas cuantas cosas.

Lo primero es que soy una amante de Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons y todo el mundo que se ha creado en torno a estos cuatro personajes. He leído muchos fanfics y historias maravillosas, y por fin me he animado a escribir algo que llevaba varios días rondando por mi cabeza.

Iré actualizando a medida que vaya escribiendo los capítulos. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada 15 días, pero no prometo nada.

Estará escrito como un narrador omnisciente. La historia se centra en estos cuatro personajes, y tanto su aspecto como su mentalidad serán las de después de cada película suya (con Hiccup después de HTTYD 2). Pero me centraré mucho más en el personaje de Mérida.

Como advertencia he puesto que habrá momentos de lemon. Si hay alguien sensible a este tipo de narraciones, que se abstenga de leer los capítulos en cuestión. A inicio de estos advertiré de que habrá lemon, para evitar confusiones.

Espero que os guste. Puede que el argumento sea el típico de héroes que salvan al mundo, pero darle una oportunidad. Cualquier comentario, crítica o maldición (las cuales espero no recibir D:) las aceptaré e intentaré seguir vuestros consejos.

Muchas gracias por vuestra atención a mi historia y espero que la disfrutéis.


	2. Capítulo 1

Una brisa acarició su melena rizada y rebelde, de largura hasta las caderas, y de un color anaranjado. Este color le daba un aspecto vivaz y ardiente, cautivador. Su pelo se levantó, animado por el viento, de un modo que se asemejó a unas llamas movidas por el aire. Estaba en la cima de un acantilado que daba al mar. Y detrás de ella, una gran arboleda y unas montañas conformaban el paisaje. Y más allá de estas se podía divisar un castillo con torres puntiagudas y altas.

Era una chica joven que en apariencia tenía diecisiete años. Unos grandes ojos de color azul claro y una nariz pequeña y respingona, junto con unos labios finos y sin definir, completaban una cara redondeada. Pecas pequeñas decoraban de manera abundante su rostro, de pómulo a pómulo. Vestía una camiseta de lino blanca de tirantes gruesos que llevaba por dentro de unos pantalones negros largos. En cada mano portaba un guante que le tapaba únicamente los tres dedos centrales, y se sujetaba gracias a un vendaje que llegaba hasta medio antebrazo. Unas botas negras hasta el tobillo completaban su vestuario. En el muslo derecho tenía la funda para una daga pequeña, y en el izquierdo una bolsa pequeña de cuero. En la espalda cargaba con una pequeña maleta marrón y un carcaj del mismo color.

Cansada de esperar noticias u órdenes se sentó con los pies colgando del borde, y con la punta de una flecha fue tallando el arco de madera que sujetaba. A su lado había un cristal mágico que comenzó a parpadear, y sin más demora lo cogió:

-¿Estás en el acantilado? -. Ella no contestó-. ¿Mérida?

-Espera un momento -dijo acabando la talla.

-No tenemos un momento. Ya estoy dentro y ya les he sonsacado la información. No puedo esperar a que dejes de hacer el tono.

-Ya estoy -dijo Mérida sonriendo ante su obra.

-La parte por la que tienes que entrar está justo en el centro. Ahí habrá una porción de muro mucho más fino por el que podrás traspasar.

-Perfecto.

-Iremos avanzando hasta que nos encontremos. No te separes del cristal.

-Entendido.

-Aun sigo pensando que tu idea es una locura, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

-Sí Hiccup, estoy segura -dijo Mérida levantándose y estirando las piernas.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-Sí, papá.

-Lo digo en serio Mérida, no te...

-Adiós Hiccup.

Guardó el cristal en su bolsa, cortando por la mitad el discurso sobre responsabilidad y seguridad de Hiccup. Se levantó y se hizo una coleta para intentar mantener a raya su pelo, pero hubo algunos rizos que no pudo controlar. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y sacó una cuerda enrollada con un gancho en el extremo. Buscó por su alrededor el lugar adecuado en el que poner el extremo para sujetarla. Encontró una roca saliente, la comprobó, y se aseguró de que no se saldría cuando saltase.

Cuando lo tuvo dispuesto recogió la maleta y su arco. Se ató el otro extremo de la cuerda en la cadera, y se hizo un doble nudo para mantenerse bien sujeta. La soltó por el acantilado y fue descendiendo por la pared poco a poco. Llegó a la mitad, tal y como había dicho Hiccup, y se detuvo. Con fuertes golpes fue comprobando cual era el lado menos grueso. Al encontrarlo reforzó la sujeción y apoyó las piernas, manteniéndose horizontal al acantilado. Se quitó el arco y sacó dos flechas del carcaj. Acercó las puntas a su boca, y de un leve soplido surgió una llama azul que se mantuvo encendida. Las dispuso en la cuerda para dispararlas a la vez. Flexionó las piernas para darse impulso y conseguir separarse lo suficiente de la roca. Y después de unos saltos, dio el último con una gran fuerza y disparó las flechas. Estas impactaron contra el muro y abrió un boquete por el que entró. Mientras caía utilizó la daga para cortar la cuerda y caer rodando por el suelo.

No tardó en levantarse y tener listo el arco con dos nuevas flechas ya cargadas, esta vez sin llamas. Esperó a que el humo se disipara un poco para avanzar. Pero la iluminación del lugar era pésima: a excepción del gran agujero, solo había unas pocas antorchas que daban claridad. Olía a humedad y cerrado, estaba claro que nadie pasaba por ahí desde hacía tiempo. Mal hecho.

El humo se desvaneció y empezó a avanzar lentamente, sabiendo que la explosión habría llamado la atención y que en ese momento las personas de aquel lugar vendrían hacia ella. Por esa razón decidió entrar por un pasillo lateral para alejarse de la zona, y luego siguió recto.

Llevaba más de media hora caminando sin saber muy bien adonde ir. Si oía pasos o murmullos se escondía para no levantar sospechas. Finalmente, decidió sacar el cristal para contactar con Hiccup.

-Hiccup, no sé donde estoy yendo. Creo que me he perdido. Voy a usar los...

-No -la cortó el chico-. Si ven a los fuegos fatuos los seguirán.

-Entonces, ¿cómo encuentro el camino?

-Piensa en otro modo, pero no hagas eso.

Y con esas palabras Hiccup cortó la comunicación y Mérida se quedó con la boca abierta, a punto de protestar de nuevo. La guardó a regañadientes y continuó.

 _Que piense otro modo... ¿y qué modo puedo utilizar?_

Unos pasos la alertaron y se escondió en uno de los pasillos, esperando a que pasasen de largo.

-Tenemos que ir a revisar las zonas cercanas al acantilado -dijo la voz de un hombre-. Ha habido una explosión y no sabemos qué ha podido ocurrir.

-Tal vez ha entrado alguien -dijo otro hombre.

-¿Entrado? Entonces tendremos un gran problema con el jefe.

Recordó que Hiccup le había dicho que aquel lugar lo guardaban más de una treintena de hombres, todos liderados por una persona de la cual no sabían nada: ni su aspecto, edad, sexo... Hiccup nada más entrar se hizo pasar por uno de los novatos para conseguir información. No tardó más que un par de horas en conseguirla.

Salió cuando se aseguró de que no volverían.

-Eh, ¡tú! ¿Quién eres? -. Un chico que no debía tener más años que ella salió del pasillo que momentos antes fue el escondite de Mérida y la señaló. Cuando vio su vestimenta y se percató de que era una mujer se paralizó- ¿Cómo has entrado?

 _Mierda._

Mérida corrió hacia él dispuesta a atacarle, pero el chico comenzó a correr en dirección contraria y gritó pidiendo ayuda.

 _Será cobarde, pensó._

Entonces se oyeron más pasos que venían hacia ella. Tuvo que girar hacia la izquierda y correr por los pasillos de manera aleatoria. No quería provocar una pelea que pudiese frenarla o delatarla ante más hombres. Consiguió llegar a una zona en la que a cada paso se iba aclarando el lugar. Y eso podía significar tres cosas: había llegado a salir por la parte contraria, es decir, por la entrada del bosque; que había encontrado las salas de reuniones de los hombres; o que había llegado a su destino. Se fue adentrando más y más, yendo hacia la luz, hasta que llegó al final del pasillo.

Había un gran hueco en el centro con varios metros de altura, más de diez. Tenía forma cilíndrica con varios agujeros que daban lugar a pasillos. Ella se encontraba casi arriba del todo; solo debían haber tres pisos superiores hasta el techo, donde no había ninguna salida. Abajo del todo había un gran charco, de bastante profundidad, que parecía hervir. Este guardaba en su interior una caja plateada que brillaba, o eso creyó Mérida.

Había llegado a su objetivo.

 _/FLASHBACK/_

 _-Recuerda -dijo Hiccup-. Hay que encontrar la caja plateada._

 _-¿Qué lleva dentro? -preguntó Mérida mientras miraba hacia un gran acantilado._

 _-Los reyes me contaron la leyenda que ronda a esa caja. Dentro hay un cáliz mágico que otorga a su poseedor de un gran poder, que perteneció a una bruja y que fue pasando de generación en generación. Cuando los reyes lucharon contra la bruja, cogieron el cáliz y lo ocultaron en esa caja impregnada con magia para evitar corromper a nadie más. Pero hace unos días desapareció, junto con varios guardias, todos varones. Por suerte atraparon a uno y le sonsacaron el lugar de su guarida, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada más se mató._

 _-¿Cómo entraremos?_

 _-Ahí está la cuestión. Tendré que ir solo. Solamente hay hombres, una chica llamaría la atención._

 _-¿Y qué hago yo?_

 _-Hay que pensar en otro modo para que puedas entrar tu. Pero no puedes ir detrás de mi. Esta entrada estará llena de guardias y no es seguro que lleve armas. Guardaré el cristal mágico en la prótesis para que no la encuentren. Tu llevarás las cuerdas y los ganchos. Ya improvisaremos cuando encontremos el lugar._

 _-Creo que tengo una idea._

 _/FIN FLASHBACK/_

Mérida dejó el arco y las flechas a su lado y empezó a sacar cosas de la maleta. Sacó una cuerda como la anterior, pero esta vez el gancho era más grande y más complejo; lo había hecho Hiccup. Sacó también una polea con un brazalete unido, creado también por Hiccup. Metió la cuerda por la polea y ató una flecha al gancho.

-¡Merida!

Ella se levantó rápidamente con la daga en la mano, creyendo haber oído la voz detrás de ella. Pero cuando volvió a repetir su nombre, reconoció al dueño de la voz. Se asomó por la cornisa y vio a Hiccup a varios metros por debajo de ella, en la parte delantera.

-Veo que te las supiste apañar -dijo él riendo.

-Bueno, algo así. Tenemos que hacerlo rápido. Me vieron y ahora me están buscando.

-Sabía que acabarías liándola.

La pelirroja se concentró en el arco y su objetivo: la parte central del techo. Respiró hondo varias veces. Y al final de la tercera espiración lanzó la flecha y el gancho quedó adherido al techo. Con la cuerda sujeta con la otra mano estiró varias veces para comprobar la sujeción. Luego cogió otra flecha y la juntó con la polea, para acto seguido apuntar junto a Hiccup y dispararle la cuerda y la polea. Él se ató el brazalete y se soltó hacia el centro. Quedó colgando, y activando la polea ascendió para quedar al mismo nivel que ella.

-El agua está hirviendo -dijo él.

-Eso suponía, ¿quieres que baje yo?

-No, tranquila. Eso solo retrasará las cosas. Pasame la bolsa.

Mérida cogió de dentro de su maleta una bolsa más pequeña que iba cruzada sobre el pecho. La lanzó y Hiccup se la colocó.

-Si ves que viene mucha gente, coge tus cosas y huye.

-Si -dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Lo digo en serio -dijo Hiccup señalándola con el dedo.

-Por el amor de dios, quieres callarte y bajar de una vez. Vete antes de que te clave una flecha. Ellos no tienen mi poder. No habrá ningún problema.

-Por eso mismo me preocupo.

La miró por una última vez antes de poner su atención en la polea y empezó a descender. Mérida se sentó en el borde con el arco y el carcaj cerca, solo por precaución. Balanceaba los pies y miraba hacia el techo, pensando en sus cosas. Se tumbó y levantó la mano delante de ella, con la palma hacia arriba. Sus pupilas se dilataron y segundos después apareció una llama azul que flotaba en el aire.

En varias ocasiones Jack le había dicho que no debía utilizar su poder a la ligera, porque aunque ya tuviera algo de experiencia, solamente hacía un año que podía usarla. Eso la enervaba y contestaba furiosa que cómo podía decir eso. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón. No lo quería admitir. No quería admitir que en ocasiones le costaba mucho controlarlo, y tenía la sensación de que ese poder no era suyo. Sentía que era de otra persona y que a ella solo se lo habían prestado.

Un ruido tras ella la alarmó. Cerró el puño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en posición de ataque, con el arco y flecha listos. No lo había notado al estar absorta con su llama, pero había menos luz que antes y el pasillo había oscurecido; las antorchas o se habían apagado o habían desaparecido. No podía ver más allá que la luz que proporcionaba la caja y las antorchas de los demás pasillos. Destensó la cuerda, relajando los músculos y pensando que debían haber sido imaginaciones suyas.

Otra vez el ruido, y Mérida volvió a tensar la cuerda. En esta ocasión si que supo que había alguien, lo podía notar. Entonces, un halo brillante salió disparado en su dirección. Por muy poco consiguió que no le diese de lleno, pero si rozó su brazo izquierdo, teniendo como resultado una ligera quemadura. Lanzó la primera flecha hacia el origen de la luz, pero no se oyó ningún quejido. Solo se oyó el ruido de la flecha al caer.

Un grito lejano pero ensordecedor le erizó la piel. Un nuevo destello se disparó hacia ella, impactando justo a su lado. No tuvo tiempo de verlo y le cegó por unos instantes. Se puso las manos en los ojos, y como pudo fue hasta su carcaj para lanzar más flechas. Y, de nuevo, solo se oía el ruido de la flecha contra el suelo.

Nuevas luces aparecieron y se lanzaron directas a Merida, que las iba esquivando como podía. En cada momento o cada esquive lanzaba una flecha, pero ninguna de las veces daba en el blanco. Cuando se quedó sin munición supo que tendría que utilizar magia. Se guardó el arco y extendió las manos hacia la oscuridad. Con un empuje de las palmas dos esferas de fuego azul se dispararon hacia la oscuridad, y cuando el fuego iluminó el pasillo a su paso pudo ver de que se trataba.

Eran sombras. Sombras con forma humana que, de la misma forma que ella lanzaba su fuego, lanzabas sus luces.

Y así como el pasillo se iluminaba con su fuego, se fue oscureciendo cuando el fuego desapareció.

-¿Qué demonios? -consiguió balbucear.

El pasillo volvió a oscurecerse. Nuevas luces fueron apareciendo, dispuesta a lanzarse contra Mérida. Y el haberse quedado como una tonta mirando a la nada, causó que varias esferas chocaran en su cuerpo. En la pierna derecha sufrió el impacto, haciéndola caer. Aun así no se acobardó. Rodó sobre si misma y volvió a atacar, esta vez con más furia. Sus flamas se volvieron más grandes y potentes, pero también se volvieron más inestables, amenazando con quemarla.

Hiccup había oído la primera explosión bajo el agua. Había transformado su piel en escamas de dragón marino para poder entrar en el agua sin sufrir daños. Con cuidado, se acercó a la caja y la cogió. Esta dejó de brillar, y el agua dejó de hervir. Hiccup la metió en la bolsa y nadó a toda prisa a la superficie. Una nueva explosión y un grito le hicieron mirar hacia arriba. Otro impacto resonó, y vio como la pelirroja caía al suelo. Estaba cerca del borde, con los brazos y la cabeza colgando. Y vio la sangre que brotaba del brazo izquierdo.

-¡Mérida!


	3. Capítulo 2

_**No he podido esperar más tiempo. Tenía muchas ganas de publicar el segundo capítulo. Así que, ¡aquí lo tenéis!**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis mucho :)**_

 _ **Un abrazo para todos, nos iremos leyendo.**_

-¡Salta Mérida!

Hiccup subió lo más rápido que la polea le permitió y ella se giró para mirarlo. En ese momento una de las sombras lanzó una esfera en su dirección. Por desgracia, Mérida tenía preparada una flama en su mano izquierda y la luz verdosa impactó contra esta. Causó una gran explosión y Mérida gritó al notar quemarse el brazo izquierdo y parte del vientre. Salió disparada hacia el centro, dispuesta a caer todos los metros hasta el agua.

-¡Mérida!

Hiccup estiró el brazo en un intento de salvarla, y ella también estiró el brazo derecho. Pero ninguno consiguió llegar al otro y Mérida cayó hacia el agua. Por suerte se colocó de la mejor manera que pudo para no caer y acabar aún más malherida.

El castaño alzó la vista para ver que era lo que había atacado a su amiga. Las luces que sostenían las sombras le permitió a Hiccup poder observarlas con más detalle. Miró al agua y vio como la chica sacaba la cabeza del agua y respiraba con fuerza y dificultad, pero en seguida se calmó. Las sombras, dispuestas a atacar de nuevo, lanzaron varias luces. Él se desató la polea y se dejó caer. Se puso de espaldas al agua para lanzar esferas lilas hacia el techo, igual que las de Desdentao. Este retumbó y empezó a caer detrás de Hiccup. Luego se volvió a girar y cayó al fondo sin sufrir daños y nadó para llegar al borde.

Mérida había visto lo que hizo Hiccup, así que nadaba como podía hacia uno de los pasillos. Sentía las heridas arder cada vez que movía las extremidades. Cuando llegó a la salida intentó subir, haciendo fuerza con el brazo ileso, y a la vez intentaba no gritar de dolor. Oyó a Hiccup caer y luego sintió como unas manos la empujaban por la cadera y la subieron de golpe. Después Hiccup salió y se quedó a su lado, y el ruido de las piedras del techo cayendo al agua apremiaron a los dos a huir.

-Mer, ¿estás bien?

-Sí Hiccup. Sangro por gusto.

-Tenemos que irnos ya -dijo él ayudándola a levantarse-. Todo el acantilado va a ceder.

-¿Y quién la ha liado ahora?

Empezaron a correr por los pasillos, evitando los derrumbamientos del techo. Mérida empezaba a estar muy mareada. La herida del costado le hacía tener que caminar rígida, y había dejado de mover el brazo izquierdo, como si fuera un peso muerto. Oyó decir a Hiccup decir que había previsto esto, pero no podía prestarle mucha atención. Las palabras se le juntaban en la cabeza.

-Hiccup -dijo casi como un susurro-. Creo que voy a desmayarme.

-¿Qué?

Oyeron unos pasos detrás de ellos y Mérida, por inercia, les atacó con una flama. Era el chico que había huido de Mérida cuando entró por el boquete. Hiccup no sabía si atacarle para evitar que llamase la atención de los demás, o dejarlo ir porque parecía muy asustado y no se atrevería a nada.

-Hicc.

Las piernas de Mérida flojearon y él la cogió antes de que cayese.

Entonces Hiccup miró al muchacho y no le hicieron falta palabras para que él empezase a correr en dirección a los pasillos gritando:"por aquí". Pero corría tan rápido que a Hiccup le costaba seguirlo, y más aun teniendo que cargar con Mérida. Hasta que al final perdió la pista del chico y Hiccup simplemente seguía sus instintos.

A lo lejos se oyeron varios gritos y Hiccup vio como las sombras les seguían la pista. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un pasillo sin salida.

-Mierda...

Dejó a Mérida tumbada en el suelo y se acercó a la pared. Pegó el oído a la roca y comprendió que debían estar en alguna parte del acantilado, porque se podía oír el murmullo de las olas chocando contra la roca. Se alejó lo suficiente para poder lanzar un ataque directo y abrió un agujero. Sacó la cabeza y, en efecto, estaban en uno de los costados del acantilado, pero a muchos metros de altura. Si estuviese solo sería fácil saltarlo, pero Mérida estaba malherida e inconsciente. Sino la despertaba podría ahogarse.

-Mérida vamos -comenzó a sacudirla-. Mérida, por Thor, despierta -. La luz que emitían las sombras se iba haciendo cada vez mayor-. ¡Mérida!

-Te he oído -dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Tienes que levantarte. Tenemos que saltar -. Mérida volvió a cerrar los ojos-. No, no. ¡Despierta!

Mérida abrió los ojos de golpe y Hiccup la ayudó a levantarse de nuevo. La cogió por la cintura y se precipitaron al agujero de la roca.

-¿Estás despierta? -. Ninguna respuesta, y las sombras se les iban a echar encima-. ¡Mérida!

-¡Sí!

Esa fue toda respuesta que necesitó el castaño. Le dijo que cogiese aire y la cogió en brazos para saltar por el precipicio y zambullirse en el agua. Las sombras no llegaron a cogerlos, y al contacto del sol volvieron a adentrarse a la oscuridad. Hiccup amortiguó la caída con sus propias piernas y se hundieron poco a poco. Con ayuda de Mérida salieron y tomaron una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hiccup, pero Mérida no contestó, simplemente soltó un gruñido-. Con esto me basta.

-Me... me gustaba mucho... ese guante -dijo entre suspiros.

Hiccup sonrió y acto seguido lanzó un silbido muy potente, casi ensordecedor, pero a Mérida no le importó. Volvía a estar cerca de la inconsciencia.

-¿Puedes aguantar el dolor?

-Voy a volver a desmayarme.

-No tardaremos en llegar a palacio.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó Mérida antes de desmayarse. Sintió como un dragón los recogía y los elevaba en el aire. La brisa fresca impactó de lleno en su lado izquierdo, calmándole el escozor. Todo se volvió negro y cayó profundamente dormida.

 **... ... ... ... ...**

-Rapunzel, ya casille gamos.

Rapunzel alzó la vista y miró por encima del hombro de su compañero, Jack. Ambos iban montados sobre el cayado de él, ella detrás de Jack. Bajo sus pies se abría un bosque muy frondoso, con árboles que llegaban alas 15 metros, y con una flora muy variada, pero lo que más abundaba eran los rosales.

-Es un bosque hermoso -dijo ella con una sonrisa, mirando cada detalle.

-A mi me pone los pelos de punta -dijo Jack sin apartar la vista de su destino-. Ya se ve el castillo.

La construcción consistía en un conjunto de torreones que distaban en altura, con un cuerpo central de piedra maciza más bajo y con dos torres de techo plano a cada lado. Parecía una muralla más que un castillo. Para poder entrar había que cruzar por la única puerta en todo el recinto, que consistía en un puente levadizo. Este castillo se alzaba al final de toda la colina.

Los dos jóvenes sobrevolaron el pueblo que había por toda la explanada, justo después del bosque, y aterrizaron delante del puente, en ese momento levantado. Había varios soldados apostados tanto en las torres como en la muralla, y cuando los vieron llegar los apuntaron con sus armas, lanzas y ballestas, y les indicaron que se detuviesen allí y que se presentasen.

Rapunzel vestía unos pantalones marrones claros, unas botas marrones oscuras hasta las rodillas, y una camiseta de tirantes lila. Ésta la llevaba por dentro del pantalón, sujeta con un cinturón en el cual lucía el símbolo de su reino. A su espalda cargaba con una pequeña maleta, y en su muslo derecho la funda de una daga completaba su vestuario. El pelo, castaño y corto, lo tenía recogido en una coleta.

Jack, por su parte, vestía unos pantalones y botas marrones, hasta las rodillas, iguales que los de Rapunzel. Y para la parte superior una camisa de lino de manga larga con un chaleco azul oscuro encima. Al contrario que su compañera, él solamente llevaba su cayado a cuestas.

-Venimos a ver a sus majestades. Somos los magos enviados por la luna, los Guardianes de...

A Jack no le dio tiempo a acabar su presentación. El puente levadizo empezó a descender y se mostraron ante ellos varias personas. Había siete soldados, ataviados con armaduras y espadas de acero. Éstos rodeaban a otras dos personas: un hombre y una mujer vestidos con ropajes reales, y cada uno lucía una corona con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Él, el rey Felipe, vestía unos pantalones y camisa azules, de distinto tono, y por encima una capa roja de terciopelo. Ella, la reina Aurora, tenía un vestido rosado con mangas largas, y por encima una capa azul de terciopelo. Se acercó rápidamente a los dos jóvenes, seguida por cinco de los soldados, y le cogió las manos a Rapunzel.

-Gracias al cielo que habéis llegado -dijo nerviosa-. El hombre de la Luna ha escuchado mis suplicas.

-Majestad, nosotros... -. Rapunzel miró a Jack sin saber que decir, pero el rey habló.

-Aurora, deja que primero entren para recibirlos. Entonces podremos hablar.

La reina asintió y soltó las manos de Rapunzel, pero siguió con la expresión de miedo en su rostro. Los soldados esperaron a que entrasen los reyes y los dos jóvenes para seguir sus pasos. Levantaron de nuevo la puerta y los soldados de las torres volvieron con su vigilancia. Antes de entrar al castillo había un enorme patio que lo precedía, con enormes jardines y espacios abiertos. Lo que parecía ser un espacio lleno de vida, ahora parecía un lugar sombrío.

Al entrar, la monumentalidad de la sala principal sorprendió a los guardianes. Era muy amplia, con los techos altísimos. Todo de piedra grisácea, pero sin ser un sitio lúgubre. En el centro, delante de las grandes cristaleras, se posaban los dos tronos reales, grandes y hechos también de piedra, con otros dos tronos más pequeños, uno a cada lado, de igual suntuosidad. Continuaron caminando durante un largo trecho. Subieron por la escalinata de uno de los lados y atravesaron el pasillo, tan largo como el salón principal. Caminaron hasta llegar a otro salón, mucho más pequeño que el anterior. Entonces dos de los guardias entraron y cerraron las puertas tras ellos y los reyes se sentaron en unos sillones con una mesa central para el te, ofreciéndoles a ambos las sillas de de delante.

-Majestades, permitirme que nos presente -dijo Jack con firmeza-. Yo soy Jack Escarcha, espíritu del invierno y Guardián de la Magia. Y ella es Rapunzel Corona, princesa heredera del reino de Corona.

-Es un placer conoceros, alteza -dijo Felipe haciendo una leve reverencia, a lo que Rapunzel correspondió con otra.

-Y es un honor estar ante el espíritu del invierno -dijo la reina con otra reverencia.

-Decidme, guardianes, ¿a qué habéis venido? -preguntó Felipe como mero protocolo, o eso pensaron Jack y Rapunzel.

-El hombre de la Luna nos ha enviado a vuestro reino porque se acerca una magia oscura-dijo Jack sin rodeos.

-¿Otra? -preguntó la reina, asustada.

-¿Otra? ¿A qué os referís alteza?

-Hace varios días-comenzó a relatar el rey-, estábamos mi mujer y mis dos hijos en el salón principal del palacio, recibiendo visitas de amigos y conocidos de reinos vecinos. Entonces los jardines estaban abiertos y la gente podía entrar para disfrutarlos.

»Una magia oscura entró al castillo. Nos apartó a mi mujer y a mi y raptaron a nuestros hijos -. La reina dejó escapar un sollozo y se tapó la cara. Su marido le cogió la mano y la acercó a su pecho para reconfortarla-. No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar. Los soldados que había en los jardines no pudieron entrar para ayudarnos. Ni la magia de mi esposa pudo hacer nada para salvarlos.

-Fue ella Felipe-dijo la reina muy seria.

-Cariño... Nosabemos si era ella.

-Lo sé. Era pude sentir cuando aquellas sombras cogieron a nuestros hijos.

-¿Quién cree quelo hizo, Alteza? -preguntó Jack.

-Maléfica.

-¿Maléfica? -preguntó Rapunzel.

-Hace diez años. No, debo ir más atrás -comenzó a relatar la reina-. Hace veintiséis años mis padres hicieron una fiesta en honor a mi nacimiento. Vinieron reyes de muchos reinos, personas importantes, duques, condes. Incluso gente del mundo mágico, como las hadas. A Maléfica, también una persona importante del mundo mágico, no se la invitó por que su magia empezó a ser oscura. Pero de todos modos se presentó en la fiesta, y lanzó sobre mi una maldición. Al cumplir mi decimosexto cumpleaños me pincharía con una rueca y caería en un sueño eterno. Pero mi marido, Felipe, me salvó de ese destino y mató a Maléfica.

-Entonces alteza, ¿por qué decís que fue ella quien raptó a vuestros hijos? -preguntó Jack.

-Por que lo sentí. Ese resplandor verdoso... siempre lo tendré presente.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos en un silencio un poco incómodo, hasta que Rapunzel habló.

-¿Cómo se llaman sus hijos, majestad? -preguntó hacia el rey.

-Rosa y Huberto, en honor a mi padre.

-Preciosos nombres. ¿Qué edad tienen?

-El día en que los raptaron estábamos celebrando su sexto cumpleaños -dijo la reina aguantando el llanto.

-¿Recuerda cual era el lugar dónde vivía Maléfica, majestad? -preguntó Jack.

-Sí. Vivía en un castillo en lo más profundo del bosque. ¿Porqué lo preguntáis?

-Si creéis que Maléfica es quien ha raptado a vuestros hijos, Rapunzel y yo iremos a descubrirlo.

-¿Vos creéis que valdrá la pena? -preguntó el rey a Jack.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo. Si no sabéis quien fue, y la única pista es el instinto de su alteza la reina, entonces lo comprobaremos.

-Gracias, gracias.

La reina cogió las manos de su marido y sonreía con alegría al oír esas palabras.

Después de esa reunión, los reyes y los Guardianes salieron de la estancia para volver al salón principal. Allá sus majestades despidieron a los Guardianes, que desde los jardines salieron volando sobre el cayado de Jack hacia el bosque. Les dieron provisiones y un mapa aproximado de su situación; ninguna persona más que el rey y la reina sabían de su posición. Cuando ya habían iniciado su camino Rapunzel preguntó a Jack:

-¿De verdad crees que podría ser esa persona quién los raptó?

-La maga oscura de la que nos ha hablado el rey, Maléfica, parece ser una maga muy poderosa. Puede ser que la magia que notó la reina proceda de ella, y que el rey en realidad se equivoca y aún sigue viva. Tal vez el hombre de la Luna lo supo y por eso nos envió aquí. Para pararla.

-Tal vez -dijo Rapunzel-. Pero debemos avisar a Hiccup y a Mérida. Si es tan poderosa como dicen deberíamos estar los cuatro.

-Eso haremos. Primero iremos a ver si estamos en lo cierto. No quiero alarmarles por nada.

 **... ... ... ... ...**

-¡Majestad!

Un soldado entró corriendo por el jardín hasta llegar al gran salón, donde estaban los reyes en sus respectivos tronos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Un mensaje. Para los guardianes.

-¿De quién es? -preguntó la reina.

-Lo envían sus majestades Florian y Blancanieves, mi señora.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Parte 1

_**Aquí un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Como este es más largo de lo que esperaba, he decidido dividirlo en dos partes para hacer más ligera la lectura.**_

 _ **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y disfrutéis con el capítulo.**_

 _ **Por favor, no dudéis de escribir comentarios con vuestras opiniones, críticas, consejos o maldiciones. De verdad, lo agradezco.**_

 _ **Un abrazo y, ¡nos vamos leyendo!**_

-Según el mapa ya casi hemos llegado Jack.

Ambos guardianes estuvieron sobrevolando el bosque siguiendo el mapa aproximado que los reyes les dieron. El bosque resultó ser mucho más grande de lo que se esperaban, y tuvieron dificultades a la hora de conseguir encontrar el sitio en concreto. Pero cuando lo encontraron, no había duda de que era ahí.

Una arboleda mucho más grande que su entorno se levantaba en un punto concreto en medio del bosque. Estos árboles eran frondosos, pero su follaje era oscuro y no verdoso como lo era el resto. No pudieron acceder desde el aire, así que aterrizaron a varios metros del epicentro y avanzaron a pie.

A medida que se iban acercando a ese lugar, se escuchaban menos ruidos, y los animales no se atrevían a acercarse.

-Rapunzel, estate alerta.

-¿Has oído algo? -preguntó ella sacando la daga de la funda.

-No -contestó él con el cayado preparado-. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Continuaron avanzando despacio, atentos a todo. Y cuanto más se acercaban, más siniestro era ese presentimiento que tenía Jack. Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el castillo, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Un gran castillo se alzaba bajo la copa de unos árboles inmensos. Todo el edificio estaba construido con una piedra gris, dándole un aspecto muy lóbrego. Dos torreones en punta y varias almenas, en las que habían soldados con armaduras negras y sin estandartes, estaban a cada lado de la gran entrada. Ésta consistía en un gran portón y una reja de metal que la protegía. A varios metros de la entrada había un círculo negro que se movía en círculos, sobre si mismo, como unas arenas movedizas. Jack continuó caminando, pero Rapunzel lo cogió de la camisa para empujarlo hacia ella y esconderlo tras un arbusto. Con señas le dijo que no hiciese ruido y le señaló la entrada, que en ese momento se estaba abriendo para dejar salir a dos personas.

Salieron una mujer vestida totalmente de negro, con un cayado del mismo color, acabado en una bola verde. En la cabeza lucía dos cuernos, y tenía la piel verdosa. La acompañaba un hombre también vestido de negro. Se detuvieron delante del círculo. Él se arrodilló ante ella y la mujer le dijo algo que los dos jóvenes no llegaron a oír. Entonces, el hombre se levantó y se giró. Corrió hacia el bosque, y en plena carrera se convirtió en un cuervo que alzó el vuelo por encima de los árboles hasta abandonar el lugar.

Ella se quedó en su sitio durante unos instantes más, observando el círculo negro. Éste brilló y dejó de moverse. Fue cuando la mujer se acercó y descendió a través de él. Desde la posición de Jack y Rapunzel no podían ver que había en su interior, pero parecían ser unas escaleras que bajaban hacia quien sabe donde. Jack tuvo una sensación de _déjà vu_ al ver aquellas arenas, y se quedó mirando ese agujero fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Rapunzel.

-Shh.

De pronto, la mujer dejó de bajar y miró hacia el escondite de ambos. Con el báculo en su dirección lanzó un ataque: una esfera verde a toda velocidad y que impactó en un árbol cercano. Ambos se alejaron lo justo para evitar dañarse con los restos del árbol. La mujer volvió a atacar empujando el báculo dos veces para lanzar dos esferas más, y ambas impactaron cerca de los jóvenes.

-¡Vayámonos de aquí! -gritó Jack para hacerse oír.

Rapunzel asintió y corrieron en dirección contraria. Mientras, la mujer no dejaba de lanzar esferas en su dirección. Jack se montó en su báculo y luego estiró de la mano para ayudar a subir a Rapunzel. Y a medida que se elevaban iban perdiendo de vista el castillo, pero ella aún los atacaba, como si no hubiese ningún impedimento y su magia pudiese alcanzarlos. Jack fue moviendo el báculo para esquivar las esferas, y lo último que oyeron del lugar fue una risa gutural que erizó la piel de Rapunzel.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Jack.

-¿Era ella la persona de la que hablaban los reyes?

-Me temo que sí -contestó devolviendo la vista al bosque-. Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Jack, tienes que ir más rápido! -gritó Rapunzel sin hacer caso al último comentario.

El cuervo que antes había salido del bosque volando, ahora se acercaba a ellos en forma de dragón. Lanzó llamaradas verdes tan potentes que estuvo apunto de alcanzarlos.

-¡Voy a intentar distraerlo entre los árboles! ¡Agárrate!

 **... ... ... ... ...**

El calor del sol entrando por las ventanas despertó a Mérida. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, pero era tan brillante que tuvo que tapárselos con el dorso de la mano. Al sentir el contacto de una tela contra su piel, separó la mano y vio que el vendaje le cubría toda la mano, incluido los dedos, hasta más haya de la mitad del brazo, casi debajo la axila. Entonces fue recordando todo lo ocurrido. Se incorporó despacio con su brazo libre, y notó la seda resbalando sobre su piel. Cuando se sentó observó también le habían vendado el estómago. Aún le dolía un poco. También le habían vendado la pierna, el lugar donde primero la habían atacado. Quiso volver a tumbarse en la cama para disfrutar más de aquella sensación del roce de la seda contra su piel. Pero no podía quedarse más tiempo, tenía que hacer algo. Se deslizó para llegar al borde y ponerse de pie y observó el lugar en el que había despertado.

Una gran cama con telas de seda rosadas. La habitación era algo grande, con un gran ventanal, y a cada lado una cortina a juego con la cama. Una mesa de madera estaba cerca de la puerta, adornada con un jarrón de flores. Junto a la cama había un espejo de cuerpo entero donde se miró. Le habían lavado las heridas, cambiado la ropa a un camisón, y peinado el cabello hasta dejarlo en una trenza.

Cojeando, se acercó a la ventana para observar el paisaje del gran ventanal. Pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose no le permitió llegar a la ventana, así que se detuvo. Entró Hiccup, y detrás de él otro hombre. Éste era más mayor, con una barba y cabello gris largo. Vestía un largo abrigo negro con unos pantalones verdes y zapatos negros.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Hiccup quedándose al lado de la cama.

-Bien -contestó Mérida, volviendo a sentarse.

-Veo que se encuentra mejor, Mérida -dijo aquel hombre haciendo una leve reverencia-. Mi nombre es Heller. Soy el médico personal del rey, ¿me permite ver sus vendajes?

-Está bien -dijo ella un poco tímida. Se levantó parte del camisón para dejar ver el vendaje.

-Bien, veamos como va -. El médico se arrodilló y fue quitando las vendas poco a poco-. Vaya, es sorprendente la rapidez con la que se ha curado. ¿Le duele si mueve la pierna?

-Un poco al apoyar.

-Bien. Ahora la mano, por favor.

Mérida le tendió el brazo y Heller comenzó a desenrollar la venda, pero en este caso la herida no estaba tan curada. Aún estaba irritada y muy roja por la quemadura.

-¿Puede moverla?

-No -dijo aguantando una mueca de dolor.

-En seguida vuelvo -dijo Heller levantándose-. Tengo que ir a por vendajes y curas.

-No hace falta, Heller. Nuestra compañera puede curarme con su magia.

-No seas tan terca -dijo Hiccup-. Por favor, vaya a por los vendajes.

-Bien. Mientras, quítese el camisón para que pueda observar la herida del vientre.

El hombre salió de la habitación y los dejó solos. Mérida lo miró con mala cara y él sonrió. El silencio se interpuso entre ellos, por lo que ella decidió volver a la ventana para poder observar el paisaje. Después de unos segundos en silencio Mérida no pudo más y habló para romper esa incomodidad.

-Siento haber causado problemas.

-No importa -dijo él sin mirarla, mirando por la ventana-. Aunque deberías haberme hecho caso y huir.

-No podía -dijo Mérida señalando su pierna mientras volvía junto a la cama-. Me habían atacado primero y no me dieron la posibilidad de huir. Pero lo hice bien, ¿no? Fue culpa de ellos que acabé peor.

-Mérida -. Hiccup se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cara expirando por la frustración-. Siempre dices lo mismo y al final... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Mérida había intentado quitarse el camisón ella sola utilizando la mano que podía mover, pero aquello había hecho que se le quedase a medio quitar y no pudiese avanzar ni retroceder la tela. Su brazo izquierdo estaba entre la tela, la cual había conseguido subir hasta su cabeza, pero no consiguió avanzar más. Su mano derecha la tenía alzada y descansando sobre la tela. Con la cara tapada se giró hacia el chico y con voz frustrada habló.

-Intento quitarme el camisón, pero he tenido algunas complicaciones-. Lo único que oyó fue la risa incontrolada de Hiccup. Ella apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, aunque él no podía verla-. Quieres dejar de reírte y ayudarme maldito vikingo.

-Si, si, voy.

Hiccup se acercó hasta ella, aún riendo, e intentó encontrar el brazo enganchado entre las telas. Cuando por fin lo liberó y lo colocó como el derecho levantó la tela y sacó el camisón por la cabeza. Mérida le mostró una mirada de odio mientras que Hiccup sonreía gustoso de haber disfrutado de aquel momento.

-Te odio -le dijo Mérida sentándose en la cama-. ¿Sabes lo que eran aquellas sombras?

-No las había visto en toda mi vida, pero puede que Jack tenga alguna idea -dijo él volviendo a su lugar contra la pared-. Puede que sea algo relacionado con lo que me contó hace ya algún tiempo.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Mérida al ver que no continuaba.

-Primero quiero hablar con Jack.

-Cómo no. Odio cuando Jack y tú ocultáis cosas, es muy molesto ,¿sabes?

-No tan molesto como tú cuando te pones terca y cabezota, ¿sabes? -dijo él riendo.

-Maldito vikingo... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

-Solo dos días -contestó Hiccup-. Nada más llegar los reyes enviaron a su mensajero hacia el reino donde se encontraban Rapunzel y Jack. Lo más seguro es que ya estén de camino.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez Heller iba acompañado por un hombre y una mujer, ambos vestidos con ropas preciosas.

La mujer llevaba un vestido compuesto de dos partes. Unos tirantes y una falda, larga y holgada, de color amarillo se mostraban bajo un corsé de color azul oscuro en la parte superior. Como decoración en el corsé había unas lágrimas de color rojo, rodeando la pieza. Como colofon, llevaba unos zapatos del mismo color que las lágrimas lo suficientemente altos para que no arrastrase la falda.

Por su parte, el hombre vestía una camisa de lino blanca por dentro de unos pantalones azules de la misma tela, con unas botas marrones altas. Por encima llevaba un chaleco largo de un azul similar a los pantalones, bajo los glúteos, con bordados dorados en los extremos y con botones del mismo color. Como símbolo de su nobleza llevaba en la cadera un cinturón rojo, por encima del chaleco, en la que portaba la espada real: un arma con el filo fino y con la empuñadura dorada, decorada con varias piedras preciosas.

-Majestades -dijo Hiccup levantando la vista.

-Por favor, no os inclinéis Mérida -dijo la reina indicándole a la pelirroja que volviese a sentarse-. Vuestras heridas podrían resentirse.

-Celebro que hayáis vuelto, a pesar de todas las complicaciones, y que hayáis podido recuperar la caja -dijo el rey a ambos guardianes.

-Es nuestro deber como guardianes, majestades -dijo Hiccup con una reverencia.

-¿Cómo os encontráis Mérida? -preguntó la reina.

-Mejor. Gracias, majestad.

-La esperaremos en nuestra habitación. Tenemos que hablar sobre algunos asuntos, guardianes.

Hiccup asintió y el rey lo miró una última vez antes de asentir hacia Heller y salir por la puerta junto a su esposa.


	5. Capítulo 3 - Parte 2

El médico acabó de quitarle los vendajes a Mérida y untó una crema sobre cada una de las heridas. Aquella crema hacia que Mérida apretase la mandíbula para no gemir por el escozor que sentía. Cuando el médico acabó se levantó y ayudó a Mérida a ponerse en pie. Movió la pierna y la apoyó, y aunque sintió un poco de dolor era soportable. También movió el brazo, pero lo notó más resentido y dolorido, por lo que decidió no moverlo y dejarlo reposar en el cabestrillo que le colocó Heller. La puerta sonó y entraron dos jóvenes vestidas con vestidos rosas pálidos; eran parte del servicio. Se ofrecieron a ayudar a vestir a Mérida para la reunión con los reyes. Los dos hombres salieron y dejaron a las mujeres solas. Fuera ya Hiccup esperó apoyado en la pared junto a Heller.

-Increíble trabajo -dijo señalando la pierna metálica del castaño- ¿La hizo usted mismo?

-Sí.

-Impresionante. ¿Cómo la perdió?

Hiccup le relató toda la historia mientras esperaban a que saliesen.

En ese momento Mérida salió vestida con ropa que trajeron las sirvientas: un vestido de color turquesa, de manga corta, decorado con bordados dorados en los extremos de la falda, algo ceñido y que reafirmaba sus curvas, con escote sugerente pero sin exagerar. La tela no era de seda, pero era muy suave y ligera, haciendo que al moverse la tela se moviese con ella.

El hombre mayor asintió hacia las jóvenes del servicio, que se marcharon con una reverencia, y caminó por el pasillo, seguido por Mérida y Hiccup. Se fueron adentraron por un pasillo no muy ostentoso, pero que aun así demostraba a la perfección que se trataba de un palacio real. El suelo marmóreo parecía un espejo que reflejaba las paredes. En una parte se alternaban puertas que debían llevar a dependencias de invitados parecidas a la de Mérida, con mesas de madera adornadas con jarrones decorados con motivos muy distintos al lado de cada puerta y con un contenido floral que distaba de ser las flores que se podrían encontrar en el campo. Delante, grandes ventanales dejaban entrar una gran cantidad de luz, haciendo parecer a las lámparas del techo simples adornos sin función alguna. En cada ventana colgaban unas cortinas de color rojo de un tacto aterciopelado. Y junto a esta majestuosidad se encontraban los retratos de diferentes personajes reales, desde un grupo de niños en el jardín hasta un anciano sentado en su sillón real. Mérida se sintió muy abrumada por tanto lujo.

Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontraron delante de una puerta totalmente blanca con decoraciones pintadas en oro y con pomos del mismo material. Heller tocó a la puerta y un adelante les cedió el paso. El anciano abrió las puertas y después de que ambos jóvenes entraran hizo una reverencia y cerró las puertas, quedando él fuera de la estancia.

Esta habitación no estaba mucho más decorada pero si era más suntuosa. Una gran cama matrimonial adornaba el centro de la parte derecha de la habitación, teniendo en su parte izquierda un diván del mismo tacto que las cortinas, con un color café que lo hacía ver irresistiblemente cómodo. Junto a este había dos sillones de madera que tenían el mismo aspecto cómodo que el diván. El rey se encontraba mirando por la ventana, y la reina estaba sentada en una silla plateada sirviendo el té en unas tazas de porcelanas decoradas con rosas. La mesa era de cristal con las patas del mismo color que la silla, y en el centro un jarrón, también de porcelana y decoraciones florales, contenía unas rosas rojas abiertas. Al lado de este, estaba el objeto.

Mérida no había tenido oportunidad de verlo con detenimiento, pero no llamó demasiado su atención. Era una caja plateada con algunas piedras preciosas incrustadas y otros huecos vacíos en los que tendrían que ir más decoraciones. En el cuerpo relucía un relieve que simulaba una hiedra reptando por el objeto. Un cerrojo se encontraba en el centro, y la llave a su lado.

-Por favor, sentaos -dijo muy amable la mujer.

Mérida aceptó gustosa el te y las pastas que le ofreció la reina, mientras que Hiccup solo negó con la cabeza.

-Este objeto lo hemos mantenido oculto, lejos de todo el mundo. Lo único que se conocía eran leyendas. Historias que se contaban a los niños pequeños para que no se portasen mal -dijo el rey tocando la tapa con la mano enguantada-. De nuevo, gracias por recuperarlo.

-Sin embargo, esa leyenda es cierta. El cáliz y su poder si que existen.

El rey asintió y abrió la caja. Mérida no supo si fue por la brisa que entraba por la ventana o si fue por el cáliz, pero un escalofrío le recorrió cada centímetro de su piel. El objeto en sí no era gran cosa: un simple cáliz negro, con la copa transparente y el tallo fino y anillado. Pero lo que más le causó impresión a Mérida fue la marca de una calavera verde en la copa. Ella fue a tocarlo pero las manos del rey la detuvieron con rapidez y fuerza.

-¡No! No debes tocarlo con la piel desnuda. Podría envenenarte.

-Por favor, cuéntenme sobre la verdadera historia del cáliz -dijo Hiccup después de que Mérida apartase la mano y pidiese perdón.

-Después de morir mi madre, mi padre, el antiguo rey -comenzó a relatar la reina-, se casó con una mujer extranjera. Ésta mujer desde un principio parecía tener un aura oscura. Y no me equivocaba al creerlo: una noche mató al rey y se proclamó como reina. Mandó a un cazador que me matase, pero fue bondadoso y dejó que escapara por el bosque.

»Al saber que yo seguía viva, intentó envenenarme. Pero Florian me salvó la vida, y supe que esa mujer... esa bruja murió.

-Si robaron el cáliz, eso solo puede significar que esa mujer aún sigue viva -dijo Hicup-. Y ese soldado al que consiguieron interrogar, ¿dijo algo?

-No. Sólo dijo el lugar dónde estaba el cáliz. Después de eso, murió a causa de un hechizo -dijo el rey.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo y entró un soldado con la respiración agitada.

-Majestad. Los reyes Felipe y Aurora están aquí.

-¿Los reyes están aquí? Ha debido de pasar algo Florian -dijo la princesa con voz preocupada.

-Hágalos pasar.

-Con ellos están Jack y Rapunzel -dijo Hiccup hacia Mérida, luego miró a los reyes y dijo:- Jack Escarcha y la princesa Rapunzel Corona, los otros dos guardianes, viajaron hasta el reino de Felipe. El Hombre de la Luna nos advirtió de que allí también había una magia oscura.

-Dios mío...

La puerta volvió a abrirse y el soldado dejó paso a los reyes.

-¡Blancanieves!

-¡Aurora! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Mis niños -dijo ella al borde del llanto-. Se han llevado a mis hijos.

-¿Quién ha sido? -preguntó Florian a Felipe.

-Aurora cree que fue Maléfica. Los guardianes fueron a averiguar si estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Dónde están? -preguntó alarmado Hiccup.

-Al irnos aun no habían regresado. Recibimos vuestro mensaje y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Dejamos un mensaje para comunicarles nuestra marcha. Y que tan pronto llegasen se uniesen a nosotros.

-Espero que hayan llegado sanos y salvos -dijo Aurora.


	6. Capítulo 4

**_Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, espero que os guste y disfrutéis del capítulo. Comentad con vuestras críticas, consejos y demás._**

 ** _Un abrazo y, ¡nos vamos leyendo!_**

Jack se adentró entre la densa arboleda que separaba el reino del castillo de la mujer llamada Maléfica. Detrás de ellos destellos verdes los amenazaban con derribarlos. El peliblanco estaba tan concentrado en sus maniobras de evasión que no se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que se agarraba Rapunzel a él para evitar caerse.

De pronto, los destellos se detuvieron y Rapunzel pudo ver como el dragón volvía a convertirse en cuervo y se alejaba de ahí. Cuando se lo dijo a Jack, él aminoró la velocidad y aterrizaron para que el chico descansase unos momentos. Pero, tan pronto como se repuso, volvieron a sobrevolar el bosque para llegar al castillo. Y, por suerte para ellos, nadie más les atacó ni les retrasó durante el camino.

Cuando llegaron al castillo y entraron por el portón a su interior, esperaron a que los reyes les recibiesen. Pero en lugar de ellos, vino un emisario con dos mensajes: uno de parte de los reyes, y otro de parte de Mérida y Hiccup. Cada uno leyó uno diferente.

-Los reyes han ido al reino de Blancanieves y Florian, el lugar donde están Mérida y Jack -dijo Rapunzel mientras leía-. Después de recibir el mensaje de Hiccup decidieron ir a visitarlos. Por lo visto ellos no saben lo ocurrido con los hijos de la reina, y los reyes no saben nada del problema que tuvieron Florian y Blancanieves con el cáliz mágico. Nos esperan allí.

-Mérida está herida -dijo Jack-. Parece ser que se encontraron con un adversario muy poderoso. Han recuperado el cáliz, pero temen que vuelvan a por él. Dice que atacaron con sombras y destellos verdes.

-¿Destellos verdes? Es lo mismo que hemos visto hacer al dragón y la bruja Maléfica - dijo Rapunzel. Se quedó unos segundos callada hasta que preguntó:- ¿Crees que tienen algo que ver los dos sucesos?

-Tal vez. Lo mejor será hablar con los reyes y Mérida y Hiccup para averiguarlo.

 **... ... ... ...**

Felipe y Aurora contaron lo ocurrido a los reyes y a los guardianes. Aurora no pudo evitar acabar llorando.

Tanto Hiccup como Mérida comenzaban a sospechar que el hecho de que estos incidentes hubiesen ocurrido en tan poco tiempo no podía ser una coincidencia. Los reinos de ambos, aunque estaban a una distancia de varios días, eran reinos vecinos. Ellos, al ir volando sobre Desdentao o sobre el cayado de Jack tardaron únicamente medio día. Las dos mujeres, una que habían robado el cáliz y la otra que secuestró a los hijos de la reina eran dos brujas muy poderosas que fueron vencidas por los actuales reyes. Además, la información de su muerte era falsa o errónea. Fácilmente podrían haberse encontrado y haber planeado una venganza contra las personas que impidieron que se quedasen con el poder y la corona. Pero lo que se escapaba de su entendimiento era porqué habían decidido, en caso de que fuese cierto, actuar juntas y la manera en que atacaban: sombras y destellos verdes. Las historias de los reyes y lo que les contaron sobre las brujas no concordaban con lo que habían visto, así que solo podía significar que recibían ayuda de alguien mucho más poderoso.

La noche se fue acercando, y todos ellos sabían que la noche aumentaba el poder de la magia oscura. Decidieron quedarse en la sala principal, apalancaron puertas y ventanas, reforzaron la guardia real y protegieron la salida con más guardias. No sabían cuando ni cómo ocurriría, pero por los acontecimientos ocurridos sabían que esa noche atacarían. Y, en efecto, atacaron.

Ninguno de ellos lo esperaba con una fuerza tan brutal.

Una explosión destruyó una pared que daba al exterior, al jardín. El polvo, acompañado con el color verde, inundaron la habitación, haciendo difícil una buena visibilidad. Tanto Blancanieves como los dos reyes se defendieron con las espadas. Aurora intentaba usar su magia de manera defensiva, pero en su estado actual podía acabar por resultar perjudicial para ella misma. Hiccup se vistió con su armadura de cuero y se armó con sus inventos; tenía sus espadas llameantes. Mérida se armó con su arco y flechas impregnadas en su magia. Y aun así, no bastó para evitar lo que pasó.

Las sombras aparecían como una plaga. Cuando hacían desaparecer a una, aparecían tres más. Era imposible luchar contra todas ellas. Lo único que podían hacer era defenderse y esperar un milagro.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Mérida al fallar un flechazo. Las heridas de la mano y el abdomen empezaban a dificultarle el mantener el pulso y erraba los tiros. Y, además de eso, se le estaban acabando las flechas.

Sin la ayuda de los otros dos guardianes no conseguirían hacer nada. Aunque Hiccup dudaba de que el hecho de que estuviesen ahí los cuatro cambiase el curso de la pelea. Eran demasiados y cada vez ganaban más terreno.

Mérida y él juntaron la mirada por unos segundos, comprendiendo que debían atacar con toda su magia o no tendrían oportunidad de poner a salvo a las reinas. Mérida se pasó el arco por la cabeza y comenzó a atacar con su magia de fuego. Hiccup, por otra parte, escondió sus armas y atacó con su magia de furia nocturna. Consiguieron ganar una pequeña ventaja, y la aprovecharon al máximo.

Los reyes se dieron cuenta de eso, y a base de estocadas corrieron hacia el otro extremo, cogiendo a sus esposas para alcanzarla salida. Los soldados apostados junto a las puertas, y también atacados por las sombras, corrieron para rodear a los reyes, para protegerlos con su vida si era necesario. Consiguieron llegar y abrirlas, pero no avanzaron más, pues se volvieron a cerrar con fuerza y ya no volvieron a abrirse por mucho que lo intentaran.

Entonces, un destello cegó a los presentes, y en medio de la sala apareció una figura alta y estilizada que tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza y sostenía un báculo en el cual se posaba un cuervo. Aurora dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando aquella persona habló. Bastaba su voz para que Aurora y Felipe la reconociesen.

-Vaya,vaya.

-Maléfica -dijo Felipe, blandiendo su espada contra ella.

-¡Dónde están mis hijos! -exclamó Aurora con su magia llena de ira y, por tanto, inestable.

-Están bien Aurora. O debería llamaros majestad -dijo ella haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Basta de tonterías Maléfica, y devuélveme a mis hijos -insistió Felipe

-Tranquilo Felipe. Están a salvo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Otro destello hizo que todos menos Maléfica se tapasen los ojos. Apareció otra mujer que al principio no reconocieron. Cuando su imagen se hizo más nítida, la que soltó un gemido fue Blancanieves. Era una mujer joven, con una capa negra que arrastraba por el suelo y que tapaba un vestido morado de manga larga. Su pelo negro estaba recogido en una larga coleta que remarcaba sus rasgos finos.

-¡Ravenna! -exclamó Blancanieves.

-Deberías estar muerta -dijo Florian con rabia y sorpresa.

-Eso creíais. Y heme aquí. A punto de cobrarme mi venganza por arrebatarme el trono.

-¡Ese trono no te pertenecía! -exclamó Blancanieves.

Ravenna solo contestó con una carcajada.

-Apresarlas -dijo Maléfica señalando a las reinas.

Unas sombras se iban a acercar a ellas y los reyes. Los soldados blandieron con soltura sus armas preparados para el ataque, pero lo que paró a esas sombras fue la magia de Mérida.

-Alejaos de las reinas -ordenó la joven.

-Vaya,vaya -repitió Maléfica, mirando a Mérida-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Podría ser -dijo Ravenna acercándose poco a poco hacia Mérida-, que estemos delante de dos de los Guardianes de la Magia. Es una suerte que los hayamos encontrado justo en el mismo lugar que las dos reinas. De ese modo no habrá que ir a por ellos más adelante.¿Deberíamos avisarle?

Mérida y Hiccup volvieron a mirarse, preguntándose con los ojos de qué hablaban las brujas. Eso confirmó la teoría de que alguien las ayudaba de vengarse, y ahora sabían que es lo que quería el enemigo: a ellos.

-Podríamos -dijo Maléfica, mirando hacia los dos jóvenes-. Él dijo que quería darse el gusto de apresarlos, pero no podemos dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Además, aquí solamente están ellos dos. El tiene especial aprecio por uno de ellos. Lástima que no esté presente.

-¿Quién nos quiere capturar? -preguntó Mérida apuntándola con otra flama.

-Eres Mérida DunBroch, de las tierras altas de Escocia. Es todo un honor conocerte, portadora del Fuego Fatuo.

-Futura princesa de las tierras altas de Escocia, si no te importa. Yo no veo placer alguno en conoceros. Ahora, contestad a mi pregunta, ¿quién nos quiere capturar? -repitió ella, esta vez con un tono más amenazador.

Maléfica rió, y con el bastón apuntando hacia ella lanzó un rayo verde. Mérida lo esquivó y se defendió con dos llamas que la bruja desvió como si de dos plumas se tratasen. Una nueva pelea se desató entre Hiccup y Mérida contra Maléfica, y las sombras contra los reyes y los soldados. Aunque por mucho que intentasen hacer, Maléfica no era rival para ellos dos. Y las sombras eran demasiadas.

Ravenna se quedó en medio de las dos peleas, observando el lugar. Con Maléfica atacando a los guardianes y las sombras despistando a los reyes, tenía la oportunidad de recuperar su cáliz. Sin éste su magia era mínima, pero aún así seguía siendo una amenaza a tener en cuenta. Desapareció en un destello oscuro. Los reyes se dieron cuenta de eso, y supieron el motivo de su desaparición, pero no podían hacer nada si querían proteger a sus esposas.

Al cabo de un rato, Ravenna volvió a aparecer con la caja en sus manos. En esos momentos no podía utilizarlo, ya que le faltaban sus pócimas. Aprovechando la continua distracción que suponían las sombras, la bruja volvió a desaparecer, y apareció tras las reinas. Las amarró y arrodilló para evitar que escaparan. Y, de nuevo, desapareció, y apareció en medio de la sala.

-¡No!

Felipe se abalanzó sobre Ravenna, ignorando los gritos de Florian y los ataques de sus enemigos. Con el bastón Maléfica detuvo la estocada que iba directa hacia el corazón de Ravenna. Le golpeó el vientre con el extremo, y Felipe salió disparado hacia la pared. Su espalda sufrió un impacto que lo mantuvo tumbado en el suelo sin poder incorporarse, pero aún consciente. Aurora gimió y quiso levantarse para socorrerlo, pero Ravenna le clavó las uñas y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Apresad a los guardianes también -dijo Ravenna, desapareciendo con el mismo resplandor con el que había venido. Acto seguido las dos reinas desaparecieron del mismo modo.

-No les hagáis daño alguno -dijo Maléfica-. Los quiere vivos y de una sola pieza.

Las sombras se abalanzaron contra los dos jóvenes guardianes. Y aunque se defendieron con todo lo que tenían, no tuvieron oportunidad de poder evitar que los capturasen. Mérida, en un último intento por hacer algo, sacó la última flecha del carcaj. Con su mano izquierda, con el vendaje ya rojo del esfuerzo, hizo aparecer un fuego fatuo que flotó sobre su palma. Tocó la punta de la flecha y el ser mágico se internó donde su portadora había indicado. Apuntó con el arco hacia los reyes, y antes de que todo se desvaneciese lanzó la flecha, sin saber si esta había conseguido escapar de las sombras y llegar a los reyes. Luego todo se volvió negro.

Perdieron el sentido y las sombras se los llevaron a Maléfica, que con un golpe de su cayado sus secuaces desaparecieron, y ella, junto a Mérida y Hiccup, se desvanecieron en un último resplandor.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a más soldados. Al ver el panorama fueron a socorrer a los reyes y los soldados caídos. Florian y Felipe no dijeron nada y se dejaron ayudar. Habían perdido aquella batalla sin la posibilidad de hacer nada. Debían esperar la llegada de los otros dos guardianes, y tal vez tendrían una oportunidad.

 **... ... ... ...**

-¿No puedes ir más rápido Jack? -dijo Rapunzel agarrándose a la cintura de Jack.

-Hago lo que puedo Rapunzel. Pero estoy demasiado agotado. Si intento ir más rápido acabaré por desmayarme.

Después de haber leído los mensajes decidieron ir cuanto antes al reino de Florian y Blancanieves. Al acabar de leer las cartas tuvieron el presentimiento de que aquella noche atacarían el castillo para recuperar el cáliz e ir a por las reinas.

La luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, anunciando que ya casi era medianoche. Rapunzel y Jack estaban a varios kilómetros del reino, pero podían ver sus torres y el pueblo que se extendía ante el.

El resplandor verdoso y el ruido de una explosión a lo lejos les indicó que el castillo estaba siendo atacado.

-¡Ya están ahí! -exclamó Rapunzel.

Jack intentó aumentar su velocidad, pero se mareó y cerró los ojos por el cansancio. Por un momento caían en picado hacia los árboles. Rapunzel gritó, despertando así a Jack, que enderezó el cayado, evitando una caída dolorosa. Tardaron únicamente diez minutos en llegar. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Aterrizaron delante del lugar de la explosión, y en su interior únicamente estaban los dos reyes. Vieron a los soldados socorriendolos: Florian, sentado en un sillón siendo curado, y a Felipe tendido en el suelo, con un médico revisándolo. Rápidamente Rapunzel fue a socorrerle, y Jack se quedó tumbado en el suelo durante unos segundos hasta tener una respiración normal. Luego siguió a Rapunzel.

Los soldados, temerosos de que fuesen secuaces de las brujas, los detuvieron apuntándolos con las espadas.

-¡Guardianes! -exclamó Florian al verlos. Con una orden hizo que los soldados se apartasen y les dejasen pasar-. Soy el rey Florian. Nos atacaron hace unos momentos. No esperábamos un poder tan grande. Felipe ha acabado malherido.

-Un placer, majestad. Yo soy Rapunzel Corona, y él es Jack Escarcha. ¿Está el rey Felipe muy malherido?

-Un golpe fuerte en la espalda -dijo él al oírla.

-Dejad que os cure con mi magia, majestad.

Rapunzel se desató el pelo, y este fue creciendo y volviéndose de color rubio. Con delicadeza, y con el permiso del rey, le envolvió la espalda con su cabello. Comenzó a brillar y el rey sintió alivio en la parte afectada. Después, el pelo de la joven volvió a su estado anterior.

-Siento deciros que los otros dos guardianes han sido capturados por Maléfica y Ravenna, junto con nuestras esposas -dijo Florian.

-¿Porqué se los han llevado a ellos? -preguntó Rapunzel algo sorprendida.

-Dijeron que alguien los quería vivos, y que por tanto no debían hacerles ningún daño.

-¿A ellos?

Ambos reyes les relataron lo que había pasado escasos minutos antes. Las palabras que dijeron las dos brujas, y la extraña relación de compañerismo que había entre ellas.

Entonces Jack pensó en algo que creía imposible. Ellos cuatro no estaban ahí por casualidad. Como antes habían pensado los dos, ambos hechos estaban relacionados: el objeto robado por Ravenna y el rapto de los hijos de Aurora. Y lo que había ocurrido ahí lo confirmaba. Era una trampa para raptar a las dos reinas, y así poder llevar acabo su venganza. Pero ellas solas no podrían haber conseguido todo eso, por lo que estaban recibiendo ayuda de otra persona. Y por lo que vieron delante del castillo de Maléfica, aquél agujero de arena negra, Jack una cierta idea de la persona que estaba detrás de esto. Así que también había resultado ser una trampa para ellos cuatro. Pero aún no sabían ni porqué ni para qué. Y el hecho de que se hubiesen llevado a las reinas y a Hiccup y Mérida no mejoraba nada la situación.

Jack respiró profundamente, pensando en cómo podrían encontrarlos. Caminó por la sala, como si aquello pudiese darle las respuestas.

-¡Jack!

Rapunzel había ayudado al rey Felipe a sentarse en una silla, y en el camino vio una flecha con la punta azul brillante. Sabía que era de Mérida,y que aquella flecha les ayudaría a encontrarlos.


	7. Capítulo 5

**_Hola de nuevo. Siento la espera, pero por fin conseguí acabar el nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. Dejad vuestro comentario, crítica o consejo. Todo es bienvenido._**

 ** _Un abrazo y, ¡nos vamos leyendo!_**

El agua helada despertó a Mérida de su sueño. Abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente. Tenía los pies atados y las manos pegadas al torso, además la habían amordazado. Su arco y carcaj, vacío, descansaban junto a ella. Notaba el dolor en la mano izquierda, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Un hombre con rostro de cerdo rió y se apartó. Estaba metida en una jaula de madera y metal. Se sirvió de los barrotes para levantarse y vio como más hombres como ese tiraban de la estructura. Delante había dos jaulas como la suya donde se encontraban las reinas, aun inconscientes.

-Mérida -la llamó Hiccup.

Volteó a ver que Hiccup estaba en la misma situación, solo que había conseguido quitarse la mordaza. Otro cerdo le lanzó un cubo con agua helada. Por la fuerza de esta Mérida se tambaleó y chocó contra los barrotes. A Hiccup le cayó otro tanto. Él escupió el agua y maldijo. El aire de la noche heló el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, que tiritaban del frío. La joven restregó la cara contra los barrotes hasta que consiguió quitarse la tela que cubría su boca y dio una bocanada de aire.

-¿Dónde están las brujas? -preguntó Mérida.

-Veo que habéis despertado, Mérida.

La voz de Ravenna sonó su izquierda, y vio que iban en un carro tirado por los hombres cerdo.

-¿Estáis cómoda, futura princesa? -preguntó Maléfica con sorna.

-¿Adónde nos lleváis?

-Hacia un destino del que no podréis escapar. Ninguno de vosotros -dijo esto último mirando a Hiccup.

Se oyó el rugido de un dragón, y segundos después un gran dragón negro, con el vientre morado y los ojos verdes apareció ante ellos. El convoy se detuvo y ambas brujas bajaron. Maléfica se acercó y le acarició el hocico a aquella grandiosa bestia, que mansa como un gato se arrellanó ante ella.

-Nos veremos en el castillo -dijo hacia los guardias-. Tenemos asuntos que resolver antes de encargarnos de los prisioneros. Aseguraos de mantener fríos a los guardianes.

-¿Está todo listo para el ritual? -preguntó Ravenna.

El dragón asintió y bajó el ala para permitir a las dos brujas subir sobre su lomo. Con un nuevo rugido que puso los pelos de punta a Mérida se elevó con potentes aleteos y desapareció.

-¿Ritual?

-Vosotros dos -dijo el que parecía ser el capitán de todos ellos-. Tiradles el agua.

Otros dos cubos de agua impactaron contra el cuerpo de los jóvenes, helándolos aun más. Hiccup se arrodilló para mantener de alguna manera el calor.

-Sino hacemos nada, acabaremos muriendo por una hipotermia -dijo Mérida tiritando y tartamudeando.

-¿Puedes sacar tu aliento? -preguntó Hiccup sin levantar la cabeza-. Yo dudo que consiga nada.

Mérida hizo un intento, pero no consiguió nada. El silencio de la chica le bastó para saber que no lo consiguió. Ella miró al cielo, y por la posición de la luna no debía faltar mucho para la luz del sol. A sus lados, los árboles eran lúgubres y con aspecto terrorífico. Acabó por sentarse de nuevo y descansar. Pasó un buen rato en el que el traqueteo del camino consiguió adormecer ligeramente a Mérida.

-¿Algún plan? -preguntó él mirándola.

-Tú eres el de los planes, Hiccup -dijo ella dándole la espalda-. El que debería pensar en algo para sacarnos de aquí eres tu.

Observó que las dos reinas empezaban recobrar el sentido. A Blancanieves únicamente le habían atado las manos, mientras que Aurora estaba inmovilizada de la misma manera que ellos dos.

-¿Estáis bien? -gritó Mérida hacia las dos reinas. Otro cerdo le tiró un cubo de agua, haciéndola enfurecer-. ¡Cuando salga de aquí maldito cerdo juro que te voy a quemar entero!

-¿Si? ¡Tú y cuantos más!

-¡Me basto yo sola para quemarte la cara!

Mérida dio una patada a la jaula mientras miraba fijamente al cerdo. Respiraba fuerte y estaba en tensión. Se sentó de nuevo, gruñendo. Hiccup se dio cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa y furiosa. Y cuanto más furiosa estaba, más subiría su temperatura; pero también significaba que podría perder el control de su magia, como había pasado alguna vez.

El castillo de aspecto terrorífico ya podía verse entre los árboles. Se les acababa el tiempo, y el único plan en el que pudo pensar Hiccup era cabrear tanto a Mérida que perdiese el control y lo quemase todo. Tanto Jack como ella, al contrario que él y Rapunzel, podían llegar a ser devastadores si se enfurecían lo suficiente.

-Hiccup -dijo Mérida sacándole de sus pensamientos-. Si tienes algún plan en mente, no esperes más y haz lo que sea que tienes pensado.

-¡Eh! ¡Me has quemado la cara! -dijo Hiccup agachando la cara y simulando dolor.

-Pero...¡pero a ti que bicho te ha picado! ¡Yo no-!

El cerdo volvió a arrojar agua en la cara. Ella se levantó más furiosa aún y Hiccup pudo ver como el agua de sus hombros se evaporaba.

-¡Ya estoy harta!

Otro impacto de agua helada la empujó contra los barrotes. Mérida estalló. Gritó de rabia y su cuerpo se envolvió de llamas azules. Hiccup se tuvo que apartar para evitar que le quemara, pero luego acercó el torso quemar la cuerda y calentarse. Mérida hizo fuerza y las cuerdas que la aprisionaban pronto se hicieron cenizas. Lanzó una llamarada a Hiccup para liberarlo, y él lanzó una bola de energía a los barrotes. Salió, y lanzó otra a la jaula de Mérida. Ella cogió su arco y se impulsó con el fuego, saltó y aterrizó cerca del cerdo al que antes amenazó. Este no la vio llegar y pronto estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Rápidamente fueron a las jaulas de las reinas, y mientras Mérida las ayudaba con las mordazas y a bajar, Hiccup se deshacía de los hombres cerdo que los atacaban.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Sí. Mis hijos -dijo Aurora sin demora.

En el tiempo que estaban salvando a las mujeres, no se dieron cuenta de que uno de los cerdos corrió hacia el castillo y dio la alarma. Se oyó un grito y un murmullo que se hacía más intenso. Del bosque se fueron acercando las sombras, y del interior del castillo salieron los hombres cerdo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Mérida a Hiccup.

Estaban atrapados. Tenían que poner a las reinas a salvo, pero no había modo de hacerlo. A no ser que creasen una distracción.

-Iremos por caminos separados -dijo Hiccup sacando sus armas-. Ustedes, corran hacia el bosque. Aurora, utilice su magia para huir. Mérida, tu ve hacia el castillo y encuentra a los hijos de Aurora, yo iré hacia las sombras y les impediré acercarse.

-¿Cómo pretendes que...?

-¿Tienes algún plan mejor?

Hiccup salió corriendo en dirección a las amenazantes sombras. Mérida gritó de frustración, pero tenía razón. No había otro plan mejor que ese.

-Bien. Yo distraeré a esos cerdos. Cuando vean la oportunidad salgan corriendo. Aurora, utilice su magia para ocultar su rastro.

-Entendido -dijo ella decidida.

-Tengan, esto las ayudará de alguna forma.

Juntó las manos y sopló por un hueco. Al abrirlas en ellas flotaba un Fuego Fatuo.

-Deme sus manos, alteza.

Blancanieves obedeció y Mérida le tendió el Fuego Fauto.

-Ahora junte las manos y póngalas sobre la tierra con cuidado. Sigan el camino de Fuegos Fatuos. Les mostrará el camino.

-¿Hasta palacio?

-No lo sé alteza. Es una magia muy incierta. Si su destino es llegar a palacio, ahí les llevará.

Mérida no perdió más el tiempo hablando y se abalanzó contra los hombres cerdo. Aprovechó el impactó de su fuego contra uno de ellos para quitarle la espada y poder defenderse contra los demás. Miró por última vez a las reinas, que ya corrían en dirección al bosque siguiendo el camino azul, y luego lanzó una gran bola de fuego contra la pared del castillo.

Hubo un gran estruendo y el polvo en seguida cubrió a todos los cercanos a la entrada, incluida Mérida. Ella consiguió arremeter contra más soldados y abrirse paso para entrar al castillo. Corrió sin descanso entre los pasillos de ese castillo, con el único pensamiento de distraerlos y perderlos de vista.

 _Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por dónde voy? ¡Por qué este sitio tiene tantos pasillos, maldita sea!_

Por fin la perdieron de vista. Y ahí se encontraba ella. Con la respiración aun algo agitada y escondida tras una puerta. Extendió las manos delante de ella para invocar a un Fuego Fatuo para que le indicase un camino que seguir y, con suerte, sería el camino hacia los niños. Cuando lo enterró en el suelo, delante apareció un camino corto de esos seres mágicos. A cada paso que daba ella desaparecía uno para aparecer al otro extremo.

-Por favor, guiadme por el camino correcto -susurró.

Empezó a caminar despacio y observando por todos lados. Vigilando que no hubiese nadie ni que tampoco la pillasen desprevenida en caso de ataque. Evitaba en todo momento estar mucho tiempo en las sombras como una forma de evitar a los seres que Hiccup enfrentó.

Continuó caminando hasta que los Fuegos Fatuos la llevaron a un pasillo que acababa en una sala, seguida de una escalinata. Al principio dudó en seguirlos y subir por ahí, pero a falta de otro camino mejor, subió.

Al final había otra sala mucho más grande y espectacular. Todo estaba decorado con granito negro, dándole un aspecto espectral. Varias lámparas de araña hechas del mismo material colgaban del techo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo era negro, aquél lugar era el más iluminado de todo el castillo. O al menos, de la parte que había visto. En el fondo un objeto enorme llamó su atención: formas extrañas unidas entre ellas, y hechas de una forma que representaba una gran esfera. Se acercó hasta ella y la tocó con la mano, dándose cuenta de que había pequeñas luces brillando. Por el aspecto de las formas parecían ser tierras. Lugares del mundo.

En ese momento oyó unos pasos. Con prisa, pero sin hacer ruido, corrió para llegar al otro extremo del salón y alejarse de las escaleras. En todo el lugar se abrían varios pasillos; ella eligió el más lejano de todos, que tenía una ventana por la que se veía la parte delantera del castillo. El Fuego Fatuo estaba a su lado, y se extendía por ese pasillo. Desde su posición no podía ver nada sin descubrir su posición, pero podía oír todo.

Un paso, y otro y otro más. Los tacones repiqueteaban contra el suelo, acercándose a ella. Hasta que la sala quedó en silencio que tensó a la joven. El ruido de un golpe seco rompió el silencio, y acto seguido se oyó lo que parecían ser rocas moviéndose y chocando entre ellas, junto con cristal frotándose. Y después de todo ese estruendo, una voz resonó.

-Señor. Las prisioneras han escapado -dijo una mujer. Maléfica.

Un murmullo ronco que no entendió le contestó.

-También han escapado, pero las sombras van tras ellos.

Lo siguiente que pasó asustó a Mérida. Un chirrido muy agudo sonó. Maléfica cayó al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor, y Mérida se agachó tapándose los oídos y haciéndose un ovillo junto a la pared. El cristal de la ventana se quebró y el Fuego Fatuo tembló y desapareció.

Cuando el sonido paró, Mérida volvió a ponerse en pie. Oyó que con ayuda de su bastón, Maléfica se ponía en pie.

-Sí, señor. Lo haré. Ellos no saben nada, pero aun así presentan un peligro. -El murmullo contestó-. Así lo haré, señor. Ya no habrá problemas con ese muchacho ni con Ravenna. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Más pasos que subían por las escaleras y que paraban cerca de Maléfica.

-Señora. Todavía no hemos encontrado a la joven. Aún sigue en el castillo.

-¿¡Cómo!?

Maléfica encolerizó. Mérida vio destellos verdes en el suelo, y un rayo alcanzó la esquina del pasillo e impactó contra la ventana, pero no llegó a romperla. El golpe seco del bastón de la bruja contra el suelo hizo que las rocas chocando se volviese a oír.

-¡Buscadla en todos los rincones, encada habitación! ¡Traédmela, y que sea con vida!

Mérida no se quedó a escuchar por más tiempo. Corrió por el pasillo, movida por el miedo que le provocó aquella voz. Sus botas resonaban al pisar en la dura piedra. Maléfica se dio cuenta y con otro golpe lanzó rayos en su dirección. Estos impactaron en la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Mérida se protegió la cara con el brazo y no paró de correr. Por desgracia, no tardó en encontrarse con un problema: el final se dividía en otros tres pasillos. Decidió seguir por el de la derecha. Se equivocó.

Al final había una sala llena de hombres cerdo vistiéndose con corazas y cogiendo armas de batalla. Mérida vio que había un carcaj con tres flechas justo a su lado.

 _Algo de suerte al fin -pensó._

Lo cogió y salió corriendo de ahí, seguida de todos los hombres pisándole los talones. Volvió a la división y por muy poco no fue alcanzada por una lanza. Más hombres cerdos la habían seguido cuando Maléfica lanzó el rayo. Cogió el camino de la izquierda, que seguía con ventanales a su lado. Cogió una flecha y la impregnó de su magia. Aminoró la marcha por unos segundos para apuntar al techo y lanzarla, consiguiendo una gran explosión que creó un muro entre ella y los hombres, además de romper las ventanas.

Aprovechó esos momentos de ventaja para volver a invocar a los hombrecillos azules. Estos la guiaron hasta al final del pasillo. Fue hacia la izquierda, y de ahí a una escalera de caracol. Subía lo más rápido que ese vestido largo le permitía, escapando de los hombres que la seguían. Los oía muy cerca. Y mientras, las escaleras parecían no acabarse nunca. Se paró en seco, y con el mismo ritual disparó la flecha con su magia en el suelo para abrir un boquete. Siguió subiendo y de fondo oyó como algunos cayeron. La luz se fue haciendo cada vez mayor, por lo que el final de aquellas escaleras estaba cerca.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta con prisa y vio la celda al fondo de la pequeña sala circular. En ella había dos niños: un niño rubio, con ropas sucias, protegiendo a una niña rubia, con el vestido roto. Sus ojos de color violeta y el tono de su pelo demostraban clara su procedencia. Mérida se acercó y el niño apretó más a su hermana contra ella.

-Hola, príncipes -dijo ella con voz calmada-. Me llamo Mérida DunBroch. He venido a salvaros y a llevaros con vuestra madre.

La niña levantó la cara y ambos la miraron.

... ... ...

Hiccup seguía luchando contra las sombras mientras intentaba abrirse camino para ir por el bosque y alejar al enemigo. Desde lejos pudo ver como Mérida entraba en el castillo, y como las reinas consiguieron escapar por el bosque. El poder de la reina Aurora en ese terreno era muy poderoso.

Un ruido sordo y los cristales de un ventanal cayendo llamaron su atención. Y vio a la pelirroja correr por el pasillo mientras la seguían los hombres cerdo. Maldijo para sus adentros.

 _Un plan genial Hiccup. Las reinas perdidas en el bosque, Mérida perseguida por un montón de cerdos, y yo con posibilidades de volver a ser prisionero -pensó mientras asestaba estocadas con su espada._

Consiguió deshacerse de varias sombras y se adentró corriendo en el bosque, aunque le seguían de muy cerca. No sabía adónde debía ir, pero en esos momentos lo más importante era sobrevivir a esas sombras. A lo lejos divisó un Fuego Fatuo, y sin dudarlo corrió hacia él. El rugido de un dragón le hizo sonreír.

... ... ...

Jack, montado en su cayado; Rapunzel, montada sobre Desdentao; y los reyes, en dos caballos, seguían tan rápido como podían a los Fuegos Fatuos.

Después de que Rapunzel descubriese la flecha, la clavaron en el suelo con cuidado y los hombrecillos azules les mostraron un camino que seguir. No tardaron mucho en ponerse en camino.

Cuando ya llevaban un tiempo siguiéndolo vieron dos figuras acercándose a toda prisa. Al principio creyeron que se trataba de los dos guardianes, pero a medida que sus rostros y ropajes se veían con más claridad, supieron quienes eran. Los reyes hicieron correr a los caballos y bajaron para abrazar a sus esposas. Jack y Rapunzel descendieron y se detuvieron.

-¡Aurora!

-¡Felipe!

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Florian después de abrazar a Blancanieves.

-Maléfica y Ravenna nos ataron y encerraron. Pero Mérida y Hiccup consiguieron escapar y nos liberaron. Mérida nos dio su magia y la seguimos por el bosque. Nos hemos estado ocultando con la magia de Aurora.

-¿Y nuestros hijos? -preguntó Felipe.

-Los guardianes dijeron que los rescatarían. Nos obligaron a irnos de ahí.

-Lo importante es que no han salido malheridas. Traeremos de vuelta a sus hijos -dijo Jack para tranquilizarlas-. Ahora vuelvan a palacio. Nosotros iremos al castillo.

-No -dijo Felipe con voz firme-. Queremos ayudar. Son mis hijos los que se encuentran en ese castillo.

-Está bien. Pero no se pongan en peligro innecesariamente. Nos adelantaremos.

Acto seguido Jack y Rapunzel reanudaron la marcha y volaron más rápido.

De pronto, Desdentao rugió y aminoró la marcha. A lo lejos, la figura de Hiccup corriendo hacia la llama azul sorprendió a los dos.

Desdentao descendió lo justo para que Hiccup montase con ayuda de Rapunzel, deshaciéndose así de las sombras.

-¿Y Mérida?

-En el castillo, ¡a prisa amigo!

Y el dragón rugió de nuevo, mucho más alto que antes, y los tres se elevaron por encima de las copas de los árboles. El castillo podía verse. Y la torre a punto de derrumbarse, también.

... ... ...

Los dos príncipes se levantaron y acercaron a Mérida cuando abrió la puerta de la celda. Un Fuego Fatuo se mostró a un lado de ellos, junto al alféizar de una pequeña abertura.

-¿Os encontráis bien, altezas? -Ambos asintieron y Mérida se levantó-. Quedaos detrás de mi y no os pasará nada.

La puerta reventó y apareció Ravenna con una gran sonrisa y con el cáliz en sus manos. Mérida sacó la última flecha, sopló y apuntó hacia la bruja.

-No tienes escapatoria, Mérida. Ni tu, ni el resto de tus amigos.

-¿Qué queréis de nosotros?

-¿Qué queremos? -Por un momento dudó, pero suspiró y continuó hablando-. Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, entonces te lo contaré. De todos modos, no saldrás de este castillo.

Un destello verde brilló tras ella y acto seguido se desplomó en el suelo. Detrás estaba Maléfica con su báculo en alto y con la copa de Ravenna en su mano. La joven se fijó en que la punta de este goteaba sangre.

-Lo siento, Mérida, pero no puedo contaros nuestro plan -dijo Maléfica tranquilamente, bajando el báculo-. Aunque si formáis parte de el.

Revolvía el interior del cáliz mientras la miraba con una sonrisa muy siniestra.

-Entregaos.

Mérida apretó el arco y dirigió una fugaz mirada a la abertura. La llamase había posado en el alféizar, invitándole a seguirlo. De nuevo, dudó de si debía seguir su camino. Y, de nuevo, no había otro camino que seguir, ni ningún otro plan que le brindase alguna oportunidad. Así que, actuó decidida.

Disparó la flecha hacia el lado, destruyendo la pared. El suelo tembló, empezando a derrumbarse. Cogió a los dos niños de la mano y corrieron hacia el hueco. Los apretó contra su pecho y saltaron hacia su destino.

En medio de la caída impactó contra algo y dejó de sentir el descenso. Abrió los ojos y vio a Jack de pie sobre su cayado, sosteniéndola, y con ella a los niños, en brazos.

-Una salida a lo grande, ¿eh?

Mérida sonrió y se cercioró de que los niños estuviesen bien. Él se inclinó ligeramente y el cayado voló. Pero tan rápido como el joven había cogido a Mérida la torre estalló y de él salió un dragón enorme. El mismo que el día anterior persiguió a Rapunzel y Jack por el bosque. Este rugió ferozmente y alzó en vuelo en dirección a Jack y Mérida.


End file.
